The Dead vs The Saviour: Doriyaku Fuyutama Vs Shinsuke Satoru
The Morning Thoughts The sun pokes over the horizons, igniting the ocean into a breathing mass of gems. The beams of light rise up the cliff side, upon the peak of the cliff face, Doriyaku sits on top of a large rock that is hovering just off the edge of the cliff. A couple of metres behind him, Shinsuke Satoru arrives after a journey from Konoha, hoping to train his Yin-Yang Release Shroud at one of his favourite training spots. With his Rinnegan activated, with a fierce orange colour to it, and sheer resolve to get stronger to protect his friends burning like flames in his eyes, he approaches the cliff and notices a figure sitting on a large rock. Shinsuke is slightly surprised to see a person there and starts to approach him. Doriyaku peaks over his shoulder and glances at the person approaching him. turning back and looks out at the water once again. He speaks in a soft and peaceful tone. "Appears the native animals are out early and they gave this one a Rinnegan." He then thinks to himself. "By the increasing blood flow through his heart, the small beads of sweet forming along his forehead. I gather this man is thinking of something dear to him... Should I stay out of his way?" Suddenly an idea springs to Shinsuke's mind. "Hey, judging by your chakra that I can see with my Dojutsu, I can see that your a shinobi, a good one as well. Well... I came here to train a certain technique, if you've heard of me you'll probably know that what it is, i'm Shinsuke Satoru. So how about, it, do you want to help me train. In my opinion training in a fight is more effective than just training alone." Shinsuke walks towards Doriyaku. "Shinsuke....Satoru....No doesn't ring any bells. Must not be too important." Doriy rotates the large rock and faces towards Shinsuke. "Well, Mr. Satoru.... If you can see my chakra, you most be stupid to challenge me to a game of cat and mouse. By the level of your life force I could assume you are a strong man...However, if it is "Training" you wish to have then I guess I could use some training on a new tech." "You shouldn't underestimate me, and I have enough intelligence to know when someone's stronger than me, and you should take into consideration that perseverance and intelligence are also one of the main deciding factors of a battle's outcome. In the fight don't hold back, go all out!" Shinsuke exclaims. The rock on which Doriyaku was sitting upon rockets towards Shinsuke. As Doriyaku sinks into the ground. In a split second, Shinsuke extends his arms and creates a small green sphere of gravity, which largens and turrns the rock into dust particles as Shinsuke exclaims "Shinra Tensei!". He then claps his hands together and activates his Yin-Yang Release Shroud, black and white chakra emnate from him and surround him in a violent manner and then form a dragon shape and six tomoe shapes under his neck. A faint voice from Doriyaku can be heard but to hard to pinpointed. "Using two very powerful techs...So soon....fool" Just then Doriyaku springs out of the ground behind Shinsuke and drives a round house kick at his head. "Just what I was waiting for..." thinks Shinsuke. Quickly, using his enhanced speed, reflexes and strength, turns around and intercepts the kick and grabs hold of Doriyaku's foot with one hand as he checks Doriyaku's chakra with his Rinnegan to make sure it isn't a clone, and then throws him away. He makes a one-handed ox handsign and activates Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and uses the ocean to generate most of the giant water dragon to conserve chakra. "I have a large amount of chakra and jutsu like Shinra Tensei which I have practiced for many long hours don't take too much as I have learnt to efficiently use them depending on the situation". The water dragon races towards Doriyaku. Doriyaku laughs uncontrollably, "You are but a boy, who has much to learn. Against me your Rinnegan has many weaknesses. Though it was a good move to check my chakra to ensure I wasn't a clone. There are other ways around that if it isn't a clone I use." The water based dragon races in closer to Doriyaku. "Now if you would also notice I have very little chakra. You would assume I am weak and rely highly on Taijutsu. However that...." Doriyaku is slammed by the powerful water dragon. When the mist from the crash subsides all that remains is Doriyaku's vest. "Again with the underestimating... The Rinnegan has many powers he doesn't know of and many powerful techniques, a skilled user like me can use Gravity as if its second nature, using Shinra Tensei and Bansho Tenin as though its second nature... Through the Rinnegan's view I can see his spiritual energy and his life force (through Yin and Yang chakra) and I also noticed the external chakra surrounding him and following him from the start. I can see its manipulated outside of the body and not stored inside, in a similar way to Sage Chakra... but its not sage chakra... this, the mechanics of the chakra I can see... This is exactly like the ancestral chakra mentioned in the history books about Kyoukokugakure's Fuyutama Clan. So he's a Fuyutama, so that there must have been either the discipline similar to magic, kitoujutsu or the ancient jutsu known as Zodiac Release. That helps quite a bit... They were also known because of their dangerously powerful swordsmanship skill (I think I should counter with a sword) and because of their specially adaptive blood.. I should watch out for any of the jutsu he gained through this method." Shinsuke thinks quickly while unsheathing his sword and flowing his Yin-Yang and Wind chakra, increasing his strength and sword power by many folds. Doriyaku rising up from just off the cliff face, perched upon the water dragons head. With a flicker he appears on the edge of the cliff as the dragon burst into water and plummets to the crashing waves below. "A sword I see, perhaps this will be a good use of my time." The Rinnegan user can notice a change in Doriyaku's Spiritual and life energy. Something isn't quite the same. "This will be a duel for the story books, my friend." Doriyaku says as he removes his vest and throws it against a tree. His blade materializes in his hand in a ridden of green chakra strings. The tattoos that look almost demonic glow with a faint green energy unbeknown to the eyes of his challenger. "My father once told me a story, He was confronted as he just arrived on this country. Some men tried to kill him. As my father peered into the nearly dead mans eyes. he told him "He would show him a true demon.." This story has stuck by me through the years. Til' I learned the true meaning upon that rock just ago..." Doriyaku takes a deep breath and sighs. "It isn't the demon inside you that carves a path on the earth. It the god you want to be that the road you march down". doriy flips his sword around and takes a fighting stance. Shinsuke takes his personal fighting stance and compacts and solidifies the flowed Yin-Yang in the blade turning the blade black with a white chakra glowing and emnating from it, empowering it even more. He adds extra wind power to it. They both advance on each other and as they both thrust their swords forwards, Shinsuke uses the wind to propel it, which, along with his enhanced strength proves extremely strong. They both hit their swords together. Shinsuke's blade overpowers Doriyaku's blade. He compacts and solidifies his Yin-Yang Shroud so it can shield more effectively and takes less chakra, moves back and then flows some regular blue chakra into it and releases it from the tip of his blade in a crescent moon shape, controlling the wind to give it easier passage and propelling it forward very swiftly. The blast gets near to Doriyaku. Laughing again Doriyaku speaks "Once again you are burning large amounts of chakra on techs that will just fail". With a speeds nearly impossible to track with even the sharingan. Doriyaku cuts the crescent attack in half with his sword covered in green snake like chakra streams. The two halves fly off the cliff. Appearing behind Shinsuke with unmatched speed. Through the spirits of the Ram, Horse, and Dragon. Doriyaku attemps to cut the chakra wasting enemy before him on the arm. Shinsuke turns around, dodging it, and cuts Doriyaku on the arm with his powerful sword and the full force of his already flowed chakras and strength behind it before Doriyaku can counter, easily outspeeding Doriyaku. The shockwave created from the chakra levels some of the trees away from the cliff and turns some of the surrounding small rocks into dust. Blood seeps out from Doriyaku's wound. Doriyaku moves back. "Despite your speed and strength, with enough effort and strength (which I have honed through countless hours of hard work) put into it, my Yin-Yang Release Shroud can counter it easily. I know of the jutsu you just used, they are Zodiac Releases, I learned about them a while back but I thought the scrolls had been lost. My Yin-Yang Release Shroud also increases my strength, speed, endurance, regeneration, reaction time etc. Exactly what you would expect from utizization of life and spiritual energy themselves. Anyway, in the books, it said they put a significant strain on the body... but the dragon zodiac release, increases regenerative powers a lot." says Shinsuke. "What you failed to see in my attack was what I didn't make noticeable. The seared hand print on your opposite arm." When I throw my sword at you I quickly grabbed you arm with my Blaze Palm along with another skill of mine" Doriyaku closes his fist. "You probably feel a weird burning sensation travailing along your arm now. That would be the water inside your body heating up.... I wish I was on a training program that only took hours to master a jutsu's." Doriyaku smirks as his blood forces out any foreign chakra that was left over from the blade then repairs itself. Doriyaku flicks forward has he skin turns gray. Slashing across Shinsuke leg as the Shroud dissipates around Doriyaku's blade. Flicker to the other side Doriyaku plants a highly adapted kick into Shinsuke side as the Shroud moves around his foot. Knocking Shinsuke back quick a few feet. Doriyaku then flickers on top a near by rock. Shinsuke, for a brief moment, makes the shroud fully white, utilizing the Yang chakra to pump life energy into himself to heal himself and using up a significant amount of chakra. It heals up his wounds in a split second, and he uses his elemental release to reverse the effect of Blaze Palm. Without Doriyaku noticing he increases the amount of chakra in his shroud. He then makes the tiger handsign and uses Bringer of Darkness Technique on Doriyaku and moves back. "No matter how skilled you are you have to wait for the jutsu to dissipate". Without Doriyaku noticing Shinsuke uses Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique and creates 2 levels of genjutsu on the area, one which appears like the Bringer-of-darkness jutsu's dark world and the second looking like the place they are in. Doriyaku looks around and sees Darkness around him and cannot make out where Shinsuke is. Shinsuke forms the handseals of Ram → Horse → Snake → Dragon → Rat → Ox → Tiger and then shouts out: "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!". The spat out flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, Shinsuke then reaches for his weapons pocket and gets out a kunai. He throughs it and claps his hands together using Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm to cause the Kunai to travel at amazing speeds. Doriyaku sticks his hand out as the Kunai touches his hand. using Solid Matter Metamorphosis he changes the kunai into a feather as he floats to the growing. He ducks and dodges the fire assault. "You see BOY, you have a good point boy, the Genjutsu must end. But what you failed to note is that these eyes of mine. Which you have no way of knowing about." Doriyaku's eyes change green with the Yomigan "Is that genjutsu's of any kind have no effect on me." Doriyaku raises his hand at his attacker. Closing his fist and slowly lowering his hand. The Shroud around Shinsuke begins to come dissipate. "You know a lot about me and my family but there are large amounts of information that you can't find in a book. I have full control of your shroud when ever I feel like it... Know you may ask yourself how is that possible. Well my friend, remember when you cut me with your sword? My blood remained on your blade. My chakra is tainted in my blood. With the Fuyutama highly adaptive blood. I leaked the chakra from my blood into your Shroud, and ultimately into your chakra network. To speed this up I implanted more chakra into your body with Liquid State Metamorphosis when I seared your arm with blaze palm to open your sweat glans." The Shroud around Shinsuke fades away now. "You have never been in the lead of this fight, Every step of this has been planed out from you walking up here." Four zombies ripe from the ground and grab Shinsuke's arms and legs. as Doriyaku's skin turns to a brownest color. Shinsuke's limbs are rendered immobilized. He smiles. "I guess you really don't know much about the Rinnegan... I know about the Fuyutama adaptive blood. But I also have quite a few tricks up my sleeve too such as the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal. It seems you didn't notice it, when you attempted to put your chakra into my chakra network, I noticed ( and used the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal to disperse the chakra and take control of it, all that did to me was increase my chakra supplies very slightly and allow me to give my Shroud a little break from consuming chakra while also gaving you the idea that you could control the shroud, thus leading to you putting your guard down." Shinsuke says while releasing Doriyaku's chakra as a small blast towards Doriyaku. The Yin-Yang Release Shroud starts again and Shinsuke summons The Outer Path, blue dragon-shaped constructs proceed to suck out the Life force of the zombies and absorb their life force, reducing them to ash which disperse in a mass of smoke. The Gedo stands ready to destroy and absorb any other zombies, with its Rinnegan eyes looking almost hungry. He brings out his sword and suddenly it starts glowing. "My sword is one of the rare type the Sage of The Six Paths used, it reacts specially with its owner's (the person who first claimed it) chakra and takes the form of the owners chakra if the chakra is invoked. It always has a pool of the owner's chakra in it and works well with their chakra natures (in my case, all)." Shinsuke gathers wind chakra and slashes towards Doriyaku firing a sharp and deadly crescent-shaped mass of wind. Category:KamiYomi Category:Shabih